<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hungry Hungry Henry by ShimaKei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151676">Hungry Hungry Henry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimaKei/pseuds/ShimaKei'>ShimaKei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, M/M, NSFW, Toppat Henry Stickmin, dick - Freeform, explicit content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimaKei/pseuds/ShimaKei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles gets captured by toppat Henry and, some things carry out from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin &amp; Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hungry Hungry Henry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles struggled in his cuffs, "What are you gonna do to me?" He asked. Scared. The government leader had also been captured and put in the cell over, being protective or the young Charles. Henry licked his lips, as if ready for a meal and looked at Charles dick. He started pulling different utensils out from a drawer, as if teasing Charles and he spoke, "Well you see Charlie. I'm a hungry boy and you and your leader have been causing trouble for me lately. He pulls Charles down and straps him to a table. He then pulls out a knife and starts cutting through the flesh of Charles dick. He then pulls out a fork and keeps chopping as if it were a steak. Charles cries out in pain, followed by banging, from the goverments leaders attempted to break down the door. Henry ate as he cut, making gross comments on taste as Charles watched in horror. Charles passed out just has Henry had finished his meal, "more like a snack, now back in the cage, I'm not done with you." He was set in the cage, still passed out from the pain and the sight of having his dick eaten. The floor in front was a bloody mess. Charles woke up and could see something sticking out in Henry's pants. He stares at it and Henry looks at Charles, "Well I see your staring at my bulge, you like?" Charles quickly shook his head no, almost in a denying motion. He did like it. He had like him since the beginning, at the first mission they met but it was forbidden for him and a criminal. Now it was happening, just not in the way he had hoped but that doesnt matter. He acted disgusted but couldn't hide his blush and sweat. He looked at Henry and Henry looked back. Henry looked his up and down and opened the cage door and kissed Charles. He then pulled out a scalpel and stabbed Charles in the heart, "So I can have your heart forever," Charles has one last final thought. "I'm fine with that. Take my skin too." Everything was silent as henry<br/>skinned Charles and stored his heart and skin in a jar on his shelf for him to admire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>